The Soldier and The Surgeon
by Kayje De La Rosas
Summary: AU Fic: Cassidy Kincaid is an Ex Army Medic who's caught Amelia Shepherd's eye, she's a beautiful enigma in every sense of the word. Cassidy is confident and cool headed on the outside, but as Amelia gets to know her properly, she realises there's deep rooted demons she's been battling valiantly alone, things she's shouldn't have to.
1. The Deal

Amelia had heard so much about the new trauma surgeon who'd just joined the staff team and admittedly she was quite interested by this woman's past: Cassidy Kincaid was a badass who was being mentioned with a positive excitement in each passing conversation over the course of the past few weeks; the now ex army medic who had been awarded the Medal of Honour for her strength and bravery whilst she had been serving in Afghanistan was slowly reaching celebrity status among everyone around Amelia, so much so, Amelia had wanted to know more about her.

This remarkable woman, had fought and worked with a group of ambushed and severely injured soldiers when they found themselves under enemy fire.  
The same woman who didn't escape the ambush unharmed herself, but that's what made her story so awe inspiring: the ambush in question, the one that she had been caught up in would have been a quick and brutal shock to the system; a group of seven soldiers were alongside her whilst they were travelling through the desert, taking supplies to an American held outpost, Cassidy only travelling along with them to relieve some of the stress on the current, lone army medic already stationed out there. The truck she had been traveling in was hit by an IED, it was a sudden, and frankly it would have been an unexpected explosion. Which was then led by constant gunfire from enemy fighters. Cassidy had been thrown from the vehicle along with three of the seven soldiers, the other four had been left trapped inside the twisted wreckage. Cassidy sustained some pretty nasty injuries, but she powered through her pain and fought alongside the guys to protect and save. She had been shot through her left shoulder trying to get to cover, a through and through wound which bled profusely, she'd taken the initiative and rummaged through the damaged supplies scattered about the desert around her and found the things that gained her the notoriety which now floated around Grey Sloan Memorial in excited anticipation: a 'c' clamp and a few dressings. She'd told a soldier who was alongside her to tighten it until the bleeding slowed and that was where the nickname 'c clamp' came from.  
Cassidy Kincaid had single handedly saved three of the soldiers from the wreckage of their twisted vehicle, the two others who were thrown from the vehicle and she tried albeit in vain to save the sixth, who sadly lost his life before help could get to them. The seventh soldier was walking wounded, much like Cassidy had been.  
Amelia knew all of this because of the numerous times she'd read about her online, there was just something about this woman that drew Amelia in; a confidence that seemed to exude from her dark brown eyes, she was badass in every sense of the word and she'd effectively met the President, how could you not love that?

The first time Amelia Shepherd had officially set eyes on Major Cassidy Kincaid was in the ER on a rainy Sunday morning, she was diligently working on a gunshot victim, saving his life. She was a wonder to watch, quick fingered and calm, she commanded the team gathered round her with confidence. Amelia walked up to the gathered team and flashed a smile towards Cassidy.  
"Someone paged for me?" Amelia asked politely, knowing that she'd had to make a positive impression on the ex soldier.  
"You're from Neuro, right?" Cassidy asked brightly as she glanced up from her stitching.  
"Yeah, Amelia Shepherd. What can I do to help?" Amelia replied as Cassidy finished off the stitches with a quick, neat knot.  
"Well, he's finally stable enough to go up to surgery with Grey, but I'm unsure about this laceration on the side of his skull. Could you take a look before he goes up?" Cassidy asked as Amelia inspected the laceration.  
"I'm Cassidy, by the way, Cassidy Kincaid." Cassidy smiled as she quickly extended her still gloved hand. "Oh, sorry." Cassidy stammered as she quickly removed the bloodied glove  
"Well Cassidy," Amelia laughed lightly as she shook her hand. "I must say that that's some neat looking stitching. And I know who you are, Major, you are little celebrity here, I think you may even have your own wikipedia page." Amelia said with a smile.  
Cassidy blushed and looked away sheepishly. "Please Dr Shepherd, don't call me Major, that life itself is something I am truly proud of, but it's my past life now." She said timidly. Amelia watched the woman's face flicker with unease.  
"You got it, Dr Kincaid." Amelia nodded understandingly.  
"Thanks." She smiled as she shuffled on her feet. "It's nothing that I hide, it's just, this is a new start, I want to make a new me." Cassidy explained as she turned towards Meredith. "He's all yours Grey, go forth and kick ass." Cassidy said gently. Amelia watched her in silent awe as she spoke to Meredith, she carried herself well for being a newbie, she'd already seemed to have gained the respect of those currently working around her.  
"Are you sure that you don't want to join us?" Meredith asked as she set the monitor down on the bottom of the gurney.  
"I'm pretty sure that you and Kepner can handle yourselves in theatre, what's the point in having me up there too?" Cassidy smiled as she pulled off her coveralls. "Anyway, who'd be here keeping tabs on Hunt?"  
Meredith laughed lightly as Cassidy handed her coverall to a nurse standing patiently beside her.  
"Very well, Cass." Meredith nodded with a smile as she trailed behind the gurney leaving the bay. Cassidy placed a hand on Meredith's arm as she walked away.  
"Just do me one favour," She eased at Meredith, who blinked back at her waiting for her to speak again. "Let me know how he gets on."  
Meredith nodded. "Sure thing, I'll update you as soon as I get out from surgery."  
"Thank you, Grey." Cassidy smiled gently and turned back to Amelia. "Sorry, Dr. Shepherd, where were we?"  
"Amelia, please." Amelia laughed as Cassidy folded her arms across her chest, a smile spread across her face.  
"We'll make a deal, if you promise to never call me Major again, I'll make sure, unless it's in a professional capacity, not to call you Dr. Shepherd." Cassidy laughed as she unfolded her arms and extended her hand towards Amelia.  
"Deal." Amelia smiled as she shook Cassidy's hand for the second time in just a few minutes.  
"Then it's settled, Amelia." Cassidy smirked as Amelia's pager began to beep.  
"Ah, that's me out." Amelia smiled as she checked her device.  
"Until next time." Cassidy smiled at Amelia. "With a proper introduction though."  
"Oh agreed." Amelia laughed, "Well, I'll see you soon."  
"Here's hoping." Cassidy smiled as Amelia walked away. "But it's a big hospital though."  
Amelia threw her head back with a hearty laugh, she already liked her, she'd make an effort to be her friend, after all she'd already made a deal with her.


	2. The Offer

**Chapter Two - The Offer**

The second time Amelia saw Cassidy she ran into her, literally. And just to make the whole situation a little worse, she knocked her flying onto her backside, in front of the busy ER. She'd scrambled to help her up and noticed straight away that she'd been crying.  
"I'm so sorry." Amelia stammered as she pulled Cassidy back to her feet.  
"My fault," Cassidy quickly dismissed Amelia. "Should really have been watching where I was going." She said downheartedly.  
The tone that came from Cassidy was a total different one to what Amelia had heard the last time they'd spoken, there was something there, something that struck Amelia as not quite right.  
"Are you alright?" Amelia asked quietly concern in her voice.  
"Yeah, I will be, I think." Cassidy replied her eyes still brimming with tears as she averted Amelia's concerned gaze.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Amelia eased as she gently guided Cassidy away from the watchful eyes of the ER.  
"Thank you, but not right now, I've a job to do." Cassidy replied bluntly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her scrubs, Amelia was a little taken aback by the blunt tone coming from Cassidy. "The ER doesn't stop because I got bad news, just gotta suck it up and get on with it."  
Amelia patted Cassidy's shoulder. "Only if you're able too." Amelia said calmly.  
"I'll have to be." Cassidy replied sadly as she sank back towards the wall.  
"No you don't." Amelia replied in concern. "You don't have to stay if you aren't up to it."  
"Back off!" Cassidy snapped as she stood quickly and defensively. "You don't know me, don't even begin to think that because I'm looking vulnerable that I am. I am up to it, I can continue my day, because that's what I've always done. I don't stop until my job is done. Don't you ever dare doubt me." Cassidy stormed away shaking her head as she left Amelia stood watching her in confusion.

Amelia continued through her day, but her encounter with Cassidy earlier in the day had left it's mark on her, she wondered where the confident woman she'd previously met had gone. Amelia wondered if she'd just caught her off guard? She was a ex soldier after all, she could be skittish and easily frightened, who knows what she would have dealt with out on her deployment. Amelia knew some of the things Cassidy had gone through, the massacre of Amanibar, the convoy explosion but she knew there would have been so much more Cassidy would have seen and heard. She'd heard stories of what Owen had seen out there; absolute horror stories which shocked Amelia to her very core, the fear and constant worry that each day could be the last day you walk upon the very earth. Things that could and would take it's toll on ex service men and women as they tried to fit back into a society where the threat of death, or being shot or even blown up were, well significantly smaller.  
As she cleaned up after her last surgery, Amelia decided to go grab something to eat. As she wandered down towards the cafeteria she thought of Cassidy again and the sadness which had so suddenly given way to anger. She wanted to tell Cassidy that she was there for her, she wanted her to know that even though they'd just met, that she had an ally, maybe even a friend.

Amelia looked for a seat in the cafeteria and spotted Cassidy sat alone at cafeteria table. Amelia observed her as she placed her head in her hands, rubbing her palms on her temples, she caught Amelia's eye she stopped and lifted her head up.  
"Doctor Shepherd?" She called out gently as Amelia gave a small wave and headed towards the table.  
"I thought we made a deal?" Amelia smiled confidently as she stopped beside her.  
"Excuse me?" Cassidy replied looking confused.  
"I thought you weren't going to call me Doctor Shepherd if I didn't call you Major." Amelia replied jovially.  
Cassidy laughed. "Oh yeah that," She paused and looked up at Amelia "Well, if I am being honest I'm surprised that you came over here." She finished quietly.  
"Don't worry about it, we all have our bad days." Amelia dismissed. "Are you alright though?" Amelia eased as she sat down at the table. Cassidy looked up at her, bags under her eyes.  
"Yeah, it's just been one long day." Cassidy sighed. "I am sorry about this morning, it wasn't your fault, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"It's alright." Amelia eased. "In your defence, I did just knock you off your feet."  
"You did, and my ass still hurts." Cassidy chuckled lightly. "But even then Amelia, you didn't deserve my anger." Came the serious follow up.  
"Again, I'm sorry." Amelia laughed watching Cassidy's hands as they shook. "Are you sure that you're alright though?" She asked gently.  
"Yeah it's just, well, this morning before we collided." Cassidy started. "I'd just found out that, a friend of mine, a good friend, and an ex soldier like myself, took his own life." Cassidy sighed sadly. "He was a good guy all round, I owed a lot to him. His death, it's just opened a lot of old wounds for me and well," Cassidy sighed again. "I struggle sometimes, deal with things in ways I shouldn't." Cassidy explained her tone almost ashamedly. Amelia listened intently as she spoke, watching as she moved her hands to fidget with the dog tags around her neck.  
"Amelia, I saw some hellish stuff out there, stuff that plagues my dreams to the point where I sleep with the lights on, I'm a grown woman, and I'm terrified of the dark." Cassidy murmured.  
"Do you live with anyone?" Amelia asked through concern.  
"I'm staying in a hotel at the minute, still trying to find an apartment close enough to here."  
Amelia took the opportunity to provide the base for a friendship. "Move in with me." She blurted out quickly. Cassidy blinked at Amelia looking slightly dumbfounded. "Seriously, I have a spare room and since I moved out of Meredith's place I miss sharing with people."  
"You've just met me." Cassidy muttered quietly with a sly grin. "I could be an axe murderer, anything."  
Amelia laughed. "Really? You're an axe murderer?"  
"I might be!" Cassidy laughed. "might have a secret side to me that no one knows about!"  
"Well I know about it now! Do I need to report you to the authorities?" Amelia laughed heartily.  
"Nah, I'm good." Cassidy snorted and covered her mouth. "Sorry!" She giggled.  
"It's fine. Actually no, it's hilarious. You just snorted." Amelia howled clutching her side. "Come on you have to move in with me now, I'm living in a three bedroomed apartment literally twenty minutes walking distance from the hospital, I can cook, disatrerously I might add, I have a huge bathroom, with an actual bath in it. And you, you're living in a hotel." Amelia said seriously. "Honestly, if you want to stay you are more than welcome to, you get to live with me and, you don't have to decide straight away! It's a win win situation." Amelia laughed.  
"I'll let you decide that when I wake you up in the middle of the night." Cassidy muttered shamefully. "I have hellish nightmares."  
"So? At least then you've got someone to drink coffee with you at awkward o clock in the morning." Amelia smiled. "And if you can make me laugh like you just did, surely I can do the same for you. What do you say? Come stay in my spare room and you never know, we may make the best tag team ever." Amelia smiled and extended her hand to be shaken, Cassidy shook her hand.  
"Thank you, yes, I'd love to move into your spare room." She said in a mocking serious tone. "I promise not to bring any of my victims home." She said in a quietly sinister tone, causing Amelia to roar laughing again.  
"Cassidy Kincaid, I think you are my favourite axe murderer ever, you and I are going to get along just fine." She hiccuped through her laughing.


End file.
